


A Small Surprise

by Um_Lol



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aww, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person, Short One Shot, cute couple, these two are precious, under mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: Christmas at the orphanage is always quite busy for Eliza. While she's at work Alex has a small surprise for her once she comes back.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Small Surprise

Today was a busy day at the orphanage, since it was close to Christmas day. So, the children were far more energetic than normal. Maybe we can have our own children... anyway, I have only half an hour until my shift is over. Hopefully that goes by quickly.  
I just finished hanging up the mistletoe on the doorway. I can’t wait until Eliza comes back and sees the surprise I set up. I really just want some free kisses but also I want to spend more time with her this Christmas. Last year, I had to take a business trip, this year, I don’t have a stupid business trip on Christmas. I only have to wait 30 minutes until she comes back.

As Eliza was finishing up, she was excited to come back and spend Christmas with Alex. While she was coming back; she wondered what they were going to do for the evening. Alex was patiently waiting for his wife to come back from work. As soon as the door clicked open Alex went and hugged Eliza. Before they walked into the room, they stopped at the doorway.

“I have a little surprise for you!” Alex said.

“Um... what is it?” Eliza asked.

As Eliza looked at Alex’s smug grin but still didn’t understand what the surprise was.

“Look up,” Alex whispered

She quickly notices the surprise. Mistletoe.

“You are a such a dork!” Eliza laughed.

“Well, you know what the tradition is when two people are under mistletoe?” Alex joked.

“So, do I get a kiss or not?” Alex asked.

“Maybe...” Eliza said.

Eliza slowly leaned in and kissed Alex. The kiss seemed to last an eternity. They pulled back, foreheads still touching.

“I love you,” Alex whispered.

“I love you too,” Eliza whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so its probably bad...
> 
> EDIT: It was bad, so I was right about something lol.


End file.
